


The Tale of the Eternal Pledge

by Ruefully_yours



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I should really start to be more productive, Too lazy to put out tags, and finally i found my title yaaaaaay, but anyway, but basically this one is stemmed from listening to a mashup, from a universe that my friend had built in dnd, story came from discord, then became something else, yes hello tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruefully_yours/pseuds/Ruefully_yours
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Tale of the Eternal Pledge

Having lived with a twin who easily ignores her surroundings whenever she has a task set on, Viosna had developed a game to keep himself preoccupied: How long will it take for Aki to notice him. 

_It’s eight minutes and thirty seven seconds... and counting, if anyone's interested to know._

And while this game’s purpose is to keep him preoccupied, being ignored by his sister makes him feel like a decoration- which is not amusing. 

"Knock knock." he said, knocking softly on the counter Aki currently occupied, careful not to touch the scattered papers- mostly jewelry doodles, no doubt.

"Who's there?" he felt a rush of pride as he grinned at her automatic response, snickering as he finally caught her attention. "Oh." 

His grin widened as he raised a hand in greeting. "Yeah, oh." he wiggled his eyebrows, earning an eye roll from her. 

"Hello, brother." she greeted, eyes blinking rapidly as she adjusted her sight from staring at the papers for too long. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

He hummed, studying the trinkets laid on the counter. “Oooooh, are you in crafting mode? Wait, are you finally taking my suggestions into consideration? Will you finally make me magical items for my pirate quest?” he fired excitedly, picking up a random copper band before brandishing it in the air.

“What are you yapping about?” she furrowed her eyebrows, snatching the copper as she placed it back on the table. “You know, if you want them that bad, you could just create them yourself. Didn’t mum and dad taught you how to create jewelries? I could lend you the tools-”

He let out a whine as he glared at his sister, pouting. “But Akiiiiiii,” he drawled, looking like a defeated child to which earned a small smile from her. “I’m not the jeweler between us!” 

“Too bad.”

He scrunched his nose, sticking his tongue out at her to which she retaliated at by doing the same. 

“So whacha making this time?” He straightened up as he let her browsed over her notes, passing them to him as she spoke.

“I’m thinking of creating jewelry boxes, some charmed pendants and-“ she paused as a particular note caught her eye, all to which didn’t go unnoticed by him. Following her line of sight, his gaze fell on a parchment that contained her neat writing and a drawing of a pendant of flame enclosed in what looked like a irregularly cut crystal that seemed to glisten.

“Pledge of never-ending fire...?” He turned to her, asking silently if he had gotten it right as he gently pried the parchment from her, reading the content. “A pendant made of ice containing a flame that never goes out, providing light, warmth and protection for its wearer. Though, does it exist and-” he read, furrowing his eyebrows, partially because of the scratched words and partially because of a sudden thought. “Why does it feel like I’ve heard this from somewhere? Was it a part of our history lesson that I had somehow missed?”

Aki let out a hum, slightly shaking her head as she collected the papers. “Not part of our history but rather, a story that you may have heard from Yieshah.”She said nonchalantly, turning around to return the papers back to the shelves while his eyebrows furrowed at the sound of an all too familiar name.

“I never interacted with her so it must be just you,” Vi muttered pensively before snapping his attention back to his sister. “Woah, woah, woah..." he moved, following her around. "Yieshah?" he asked in disbelief as he watched her collect her unfinished trinkets that were scattered by the table. "You're talking about Yieshah- the one by the fountain at the town square- the one who stares off into space, mumbling to herself?" 

She let out a small affirmative hum as she took out a small stool, stepping on it to place the trinkets at the higher shelves. 

"The same Yieshah that's a bit cuckoo in the head? _Warka Yieshah_???" he continued to ramble off, making her pause at what she's doing to face him, sending a small gust of wind at his face, effectively smacking him.

“Stop that.” He scolded her as he watched her jump off the stool, standing at a breadth's length to pinch his nose. “Akiiiiiiiii-”

“I will if you stop talking badly about the person.” She negotiated as she watched him struggle with his breathing, opting to breathe through his mouth. “Seriously, what’s with the name calling?”

“It’s not my fault! The people were the ones who called her that- I can’t breathe!” He yelled all at once, making her let go of him as he puffed and huffed- catching his breath while she let out a sigh. 

“Still,” she let out a small tsk. “You shouldn’t call her that just because the majority is doing it.”

He let out a sigh. He doesn’t like the feeling that comes with whenever his sister scolds him. He didn’t know if it was because of him being the older one despite being twins or was it because she rarely scolds him. 

“Alright, I was wrong. I’ll refrain from calling her that.” he mumbled to which she nodded at, satisfied with his answer. “Though… Aki,” he called out as he watched her lean on the counter, stowing the stool away. “Didn’t mum and dad forbade us from talking to her? So… when did you find the time to talk to her?”

He watched with interest as his sister’s face morphed into one of horror as she silently asked for confirmation at his words. _Ohhhh how he wished to freeze this moment right here, right now and preserve it for eternity._

She closed her eyes, huffing at his words. “Don’t you have some other business to take care of? Somewhere preferably far from here?”

He clutched his chest, feigning hurt. “My own sister driving me out of her shop! Oh the horror!” he wailed, earning a pointed look from her. “Sis, you promised me a tale! I’m not leaving without hearing this!”

She rolled her eyes at his dramatics, pushing herself off the counter as she marched towards him, ready to push him out. “I did no such thing, now... out.”

“Ah but Aki! I’m curious now! What’s the story? I wanna hear it pleaseeeee.” He whined, planting his heel firmly to the ground as Aki tried to push him off, delighted at the grunts she is making as she struggled to push him out. 

“You’re not gonna let this go, are you?”

He brightened, watching her in amusement as he even leaned towards her, throwing in more weight. “Nope! I’m prepared to sell you out to mum just to hear this story.” the bluff slipping past through his lips easily as he grasped through straws of desperation.

She muttered incoherent words under her breath- no doubt cursing him, staring him down as she abandoned her plight. “You wouldn’t dare.” she gritted her teeth.

“Try. Me.”

 _Stubbornness must run really deep in this family_ , he wanted to comment as they both stared each other down, unyielding. Which is amusing as she does not look as threatening as she is during quests, nor when she's truly angry. Perhaps it’s because she’s trying so hard to be intimidating right now. 

“Alright, I’ll tell you the story-“ 

“Yes!”

“-but.”

“Noooo.” 

She rolled her eyes at his poor attempt to pull a grieved look. “-but," she repeated, offering her hand out to him. "You’re going to owe me.” 

“No fair!”

“Either that or no story at all.”

“I’m telling mum.”

She studied him for a bit before a smirk crept over her mouth. “Go ahead,” she challenged. “She’s not gonna believe you anyway.” 

He let out a gasp as he looked at her, mortified, knowing fully well she’s right.

“Do we have an accord?” She wiggled her hand out for him to shake.

He glared at her. Oh so now, she’s using pirate terms on him when she knew fully well she had won? “We’re having parley without me knowing??”

“You started this.” She shrugged.

“Aye, fine.” He breathed out. “I, Viosna Tyrnaer owes you, Aki Tyrnaer a debt for a story-this is not a life debt is it?”

“Do you want it to be?”

“Nope! Okay parley over. Story now.” He said, hopping over to settle on the counter, looking at her with huge eyes, patting the space next to him. 

She heaved out a sigh as she hopped next to him, summoning a small journal from across the room. Once the journal was within her grasp, she cleared her throat as she opened the object, revealing detailed drawing of a vast scenery of canopy of trees lining up the green lands, the skies colored with perfect shade of blue and a lone woman in the middle, surrounded by wisps of black and white. 

Her hair cascaded like waterfall, her skin fair and smooth and her features were made to look as if she never aged a day. She’s the perfect blend of charming and subdued, wise and child-like. Although, what stood out the most was her expression- looking melancholic and lost as she stared at the scenery.

“Woah,” Vi whistled as his eyes widened when Aki muttered underneath her breath as a familiar hum of magic enveloped the entire drawing before a flash of light momentarily blinded him. When his sight came back to its normal state, his jaw dropped.

The entirety of her shop had transformed into the scenery she had drawn! The smell of freshly cut grass engulfed his senses, the sight of perfect blue skies made him sigh in contentment as his attention was drawn by the woman who moved gracefully, her expression never changing. Flicker of light swirled from her fingertips as she waved them slowly as if she was performing a dance.

“Sis, you’re so cool.” He breathed out, awestruck at his sister’s magic. 

She blinked at him, features softening at his child-like wonder. “Ready?” she asked, earning an enthusiastic nod from him.

“Once, there was a goddess who walked the world, bathed in light and darkness for she is the supreme ruler, the almighty creator. It is said that she is able to create everything in her wake and yet for everything she has, she couldn't help but feel so alone." She narrated as she willed the woman to walk, flowers blooming from her wake.

“But she’s the supreme ruler, Aki! The almighty creator!” He yelled, repeating what she had just said, flailing his arms to gesture to the woman. “She’s able to create anything just by walking-“

She sent out another gust of wind, effectively smacking him in the face to which he scrunched his nose at. 

“Oh but hear me out!” He exclaimed, earning a pointed look from her. “Technically she could just create people so she won’t be lonely- _oh_.” He turned to see the woman surrounded by land creatures.

He whirled around to face his sister. “Where did those come from??” 

She looked at him as if he had grown several heads before gesturing for him to look at the woman who was now crouched at the lake, running her hands into the water, creating ripples for a moment before becoming still again.

He watched in awe as creatures that resembled the fish folk emerge from the same lake that the woman had touched.

“You see, it’s quite perplexing for a woman who has the means to create life she sees fit, the power to shape the world however she want to would feel loneliness deep within her.” she continued, watching as the scenery filled with creatures of various races.

“...so why does she feel that way?”

She shrugged. “Yieshah didn’t say, and I didn’t really think about it back then.”

“Well?” He peered at her closely. “You must’ve thought about it at some point.” 

She let out a hum, reverting her attention back to the woman. “And so thus the start of civilization. Creatures of different races-from land, seas, and the skies occupied the goddess’ realm. For a while, she finally learned what’s it like to have companions. The goddess’ once empty world has finally filled with such wonder and joy.”

“I’m sensing a but.”

“...but the world had became too populated and while the goddess’ heart is finally complete, it is not wise for a goddess to remain with her creations for she had created them for self-fulfilling reason." they watched as the vast land filled with creatures, surrounding the goddess. "And so, she has no choice but to leave and observe her creations from afar. To be always watching, but never interacting. But before she leave, the goddess couldn’t shake the ominous feeling that befell her.”

He raised his hand, waving it a little in front of her face, eyes widening like a lost puppy.

“...what is it now?”

He let out a sheepish smile. “What’s ominous?” 

She swore she felt her eyes twitch as the air around her shifted slightly. “Means threatening. Or a bad feeling.” She forced a smile as her brother nodded, oblivious of the shift in the air. “Anything else?” 

“Nope!” 

She heaved out a sigh. “Feeling disheartened for her people, she bestowed them a gift in the form of creatures of her likeness, plucked from the flickering light of the stars above, providing them abilities to be able to protect and serve the goddess’ people, in the form of having the ability to bend elements to their will. These humans, later known as Elementals, have taken roles to be of use to these creatures. 

Those who have the ability to control the soil had became the shield, those who have the ability to control the winds became their sword, those who are affiliated with fire became their light, and those who are affiliated with water became their...”

“Dark?” He interrupted, eyes not taking off of the illusion of the group of humans, mesmerized at their movements and the way they control the elements without uttering any spells like the way he was used to see. “But...water’s good! You’re a sea sorcerer! Where’s your sense of loyalty to your element???” he turned, meeting her pointed gaze. 

“I was gonna say healers.” She deadpanned, making him snicker. “What?”

“That does not sound poetic...at all.” He chuckled, making her smile a little bit. 

“It doesn’t, does it?” She asked him as he vigorously shook his head. “Well, those were the storyteller’s words and I’m not one so there’s no point in altering her words.” 

He nodded solemnly, observing the water Elementals. “I see...” his voice trailed off. “Uh...so they are immortal like the goddess? Are they gods and goddesses as well?”

She hummed a negative.

“Oh but how will they do their job if they die? Are they tied to their duties?” He rambled off. “Do they procreate the same way as us? But they were plucked from the stars!”

“And why...in the world- never you mind that- Elementals are susceptible to death, even the goddess cannot defy that law.” she answered as she conjured a floating bow and arrow, aiming for a random guy as she struck. They both watched as the guy she struck writhed in pain before dropping to the ground, dead. He let out a small whistle at the scene. “However, they were born differently and that is by the last flicker of a star.” she said as she watched him nod his head pensively. 

“Can I continue now?” She asked, earning a vigorous nod from him.

“Knowing her creations are in safe hands, she left the realm, assured with the fact that even without her, her beloved people will be taken good care of. However, just as she left, a great premonition washed through her, leaving her reeling in distress." she swallowed, frowning as she uttered the next lines, the imagery shifting as she speak. The blue skies gradually turned grey and red, smoke and fog creeping through the vast lands. Murmurs of contempt, whispers of sorrows, and hisses of agony filled their ears. Creatures were scurrying left and right, trying to find shelter from their impending doom. A small gasp escaped from him to which she ignored as she continued. "For a war has been set in stone, and it is so great that... the wounds it will inflict and the devastation it will bring will last throughout millennium.”


End file.
